Pain
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: TRADUCTION - Venez partager un jour dans la vie d'Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, le Garçon qui est devenu l'esclave de Draco Malfoy.
1. Capturé

Pain

 **/!\ Attention  /!\**

Cette fanfiction est centrée sur une relation à caractère sexuelle entre deux personnages masculins, et de plus basée sur le BDSM.

Je vous conseille donc de ne pas la lire si vous n'en avez pas l'âge ou tout simplement si vous savez que vous n'aimez pas ces thèmes.

De plus il s'agit ici d'un texte écrit par _sirius in chains_ (oui, ça en dit beaucoup sur le genre), basé sur l'univers et les personnages créés par J. K. Rowling. Ce texte contient 5 chapitres dont j'essaierai de publier au moins un par semaine.

* * *

CHAPITRE UN

Capturé

* * *

Harry Potter savait que la seule échappatoire à sa douleur venait avec la douleur elle-même.

La douleur physique.

La douleur physique coupait son cerveau et stoppait le flot incessant de ses pensées et de ses mauvais souvenirs. Son esprit devenait alors merveilleusement vide, comme la neige sur la télévision, et tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer était la douleur brûlante, cinglante, cuisante qui l'écorchait. Et rien d'autre.

C'était magnifique. Et Draco Malfoy le savait.

.oOo.

Harry sentit l'épaule de Draco claquer contre son torse. Il trébucha en arrière, perdit l'équilibre, et s'effondra sur le lit dans un cri. Son corps tomba sur une mer d'édredons en soie émeraude, le matelas épais et bien rembourré amortissant sa chute. Mais Harry savait qu'il fallait mieux ne pas apprécier le confort la chambre n'était généralement pas l'endroit où ses punitions avaient lieu.

Draco était sur lui avant qu'il n'ait eu une chance de s'asseoir. Il fut pris à bras-le-corps et retourné sur son ventre, ses bras tirés brusquement derrière son dos. Avec de petits cliques, une paire de menotte s'était refermée sur ses poignets. Une écharpe de soie noire fut attachée gracieusement devant les yeux d'Harry.

"Draco!" Grogna Harry, se tortillant sous l'autre garçon.

Cela lui valut une claque dure sur les fesses, étouffant un autre cri dans sa gorge.

"Tais-toi, salope." La voix profonde et contrôlée de Draco coupait l'air de la nuit comme un couteau. Harry déglutit, son corps se calmant.

Draco tourna Harry sur le côté qui resta obéissant et immobile. Il glissa un petit couteau sous la chemise d'Harry, en veillant à glisser la pointe de métal froide sur les tétons sensibles du garçon quelques fois. Harry frissonna doucement mais ne bougea pas autrement alors que Draco déchirait sa chemise et l'arracha à son corps. Draco tira le garçon hors du lit et tira son pantalon et son boxer aux pieds d'Harry.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du Serpentard. Juste quelques centimètres en dessous du nombril d'Harry, légèrement décalé sur la gauche, les lettres D et M étaient tatouées en caractères larges. La fin du M descendait en un tourbillon autour de la douce bite d'Harry, attirant les yeux de Draco sur le piercing Prince Albert que Harry s'était fait faire comme un cadeau pour le récent anniversaire de Draco. Le piercing Barbell courbé luisait dans la douce lumière de leur chambre

Draco pressa ses lèvres contre le tatouage. Le petit soupire d'Harry fut audible – pratiquement tangible – pour Draco. Il embrassa sa peau douce, glissant sa bouche sur l'os de la hanche d'Harry, jusqu'à son nombril et plus bas vers sa bite. Il souffla doucement, l'air frottant contre le gland sensible d'Harry, regardant la bite du Gryffondor revenir à la vie devant lui.

"Tu ne déçois jamais, salope," murmura Draco, frottant son pouce sur la fente d'Harry alors que sa bite maintenant turgescente atteignait sa pleine et glorieuse longueur.

Harry laissa s'échapper un grognement tremblant. Il savait que Draco jouait avec son self-control. Il n'avait pas été autorisé à venir depuis quatre jours, et maintenant Draco avait rendu Harry dur et désespéré. Draco voulait qu'Harry fasse quelque chose de mal pour lui donner une raison de le punir. Et c'est cette pensée qui donna envie à Harry de faire quelque chose de mal.

"S'il te plait," chuchota-t-il en un souffle, sachant combien Draco détestait quand il parlait sans en avoir la permission.

Le rire cruel de Draco emplit ses oreilles. "Tu n'apprendras donc jamais à te taire, hein, salope ?" Il donna une série de tapes sur les couilles d'Harry, mettant le Gryffondor, souffrant, à genoux.

Il sentit la sensation familière du transplanage, et soudainement le sol sous ses genoux passa d'un tapis moelleux au béton froid. Ils étaient dans les sous-sols de Draco, un lieu dont Harry n'était pas étranger.

Draco retira le pantalon et le caleçon de ses chevilles et les jeta au loin. "Debout," commanda-t-il, ne laissant pas place aux contestations. Harry se démena avec ses pieds, ses mains menottées derrière son dos transformant la tâche en un défi. Draco l'attrapa par la nuque et l'obligea à avancer à l'aveuglette dans le sous-sol, le menant vers une grande croix de Saint-André en bois.

Il défit les menottes et attacha rapidement les poignets et chevilles d'Harry à la croix. Draco le maintint délibérément le visage tourné vers la croix pour garder un accès libre au dos parfait de sa salope. Le bandeau disparut d'un mouvement de baguette rapide. Harry tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et ses yeux verts le trouvèrent en un moment.

Harry saisit rapidement le regard de son maître. Draco se tenait à une dizaine de pas de lui, sous la lumière de la seule ampoule nue qui pendait du plafond. Il était absolument nu et complètement dur, ses cheveux platines encadrant son visage et libérés de leur gel habituel. Ses yeux verts étaient rivés sur son prisonnier alors qu'il tenait longue canne en bois dans sa main.

La bite d'Harry se contracta et dégoulina, un filet brillant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'écoulant jusqu'à ses genoux. Draco semblait incroyablement sexy, et il détestait ne pas pouvoir montrer à son maître combien il l'excitait. Il voulait arracher ses liens, courir jusqu'à Draco et abuser de lui.

« Les leçons que je t'enseigne rentrent toujours mieux avec de la douleur, n'est-ce-pas, salope ? » Demanda Draco, marchant lentement vers la proie capturée. Laisse-moi t'assurer qu'après ce soi, tu ne parleras plus jamais sans en avoir reçu la permission. Compris ? Admets-le, salope. »

« Oui, maître. » Répondit instantanément Harry, essayant de contenir son excitation. La canne promettait que son dos serait mis en lambeaux et cela promettait de la douleur.

Et la douleur apportait la béatitude.

* * *

Note de la traductrice :

Me voilà enfin de retour !

L'inspiration s'était évaporée il y a quelques temps mais elle est de retour, comme par magie ! Je vais donc publier un certain nombre de traductions dans les prochains temps, histoire de me laisser le temps de bien commencer une nouvelle fanfiction, et de me pencher sur quelques textes abandonnés. Je vais également poursuivre les traductions abandonnées.

Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser encore pour mon absence, mais votre soutient me fait toujours tellement plaisir. Même lorsque je suis à des lieues de ffnet, quand je reçois un mail d'alerte d'un suivis ou favoris… ça fait toujours battre mon petit cœur.


	2. Battu

Pain

 **/!\ Attention /!\**

Cette fanfiction est centrée sur une relation à caractère sexuelle entre deux personnages masculins, et de plus basée sur le BDSM.

Je vous conseille donc de ne pas la lire si vous n'en avez pas l'âge ou tout simplement si vous savez que vous n'aimez pas ces thèmes.

De plus il s'agit ici d'un texte écrit par _sirius in chains_ (oui, ça en dit beaucoup sur le genre), basé sur l'univers et les personnages créés par J. K. Rowling. Ce texte contient 5 chapitres dont j'essaierai de publier au moins un par semaine.

* * *

CHAPITRE DEUX

Battu

* * *

Le premier coup de la cane l'atteint juste en travers des fesses, laissant une profonde marque horizontale dans son sillage. Harry savait alors que ses genoux se dérobaient et qu'un cri s'échappait de sa gorge qu'il ne pourrait ni s'asseoir ni s'allonger pendant un long moment après cette punition.

« Comptes-les, salope. » Commanda Draco en caressant du bout des doigts la blessure fraîche. « Et c'est le seul son que je veux entendre de toi. J'en ai assez de ces cris pathétiques. Si quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un nombre sort de ta bouche, on recommence à zéro. Compris ? Réponse. »

« Oui, monsieur. Un, monsieur. » Répondit Harry vivement, se tordant pour éviter le contact douloureux avec Draco. Il savait que compter exigeait une réponse en deux parties : le nombre et la reconnaissance. « Merci, monsieur. »

Draco le frappa sur le flanc, directement entre deux côtes. L'air fut expulsé hors de ses poumons et il ressentait plus le coup d'une lame que d'une canne. Il sentit l'indescriptible sensation de picotement au coin de ses yeux qui signifiait qu'il était au bord des larmes. Et Draco aimait ses larmes.

« D-Deux… monsieur » souffla-t-il, à bout de souffle à cause du coup. « Merci… monsieur… »

« Bien mieux. » Approuva Draco, caressant sa propre bite nonchalamment en regardant Harry lutter contre ses liens de cuire et de métal. « Plus de stupides cris de salope. » Il leva la canne, recula son bras, et laissa une magnifique trace verticale entre les omoplates d'Harry.

« Trois, monsieur ! » Cria Harry, son volume augmentant avec la douleur. Il serra les dents alors qu'une larme seule s'échappait de ses yeux fermement clos. « Merci, monsieur. »

Le rire profond de Draco fendit l'air humide et froid du sous-sol. Harry en eut la chair de poule. « Déjà en pleurs ? » La bouche de Draco se pressa contre la joue de son esclave, sa langue se dardant pour lécher la larme salée d'Harry. Sa bouche poursuivit son mouvement plus bas, plantant de léger baisers tous les quelques centimètres avant que ses dents ne s'enfoncent dans le cou d'Harry.

Harry essaya désespérément de retenir son cri, mais il s'échappa comme un gémissement étouffé. Draco adorait le mordre, comme en attestaient la multitude de suçons (à différents stades de guérison) qui couvraient fièrement son cou. Mais celui-là l'avait pris par surprise.

« Stupide salope ! » Le cri furieux de Draco lui perça les oreilles. Les coups de canne pleuvaient sur son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses pendant que le Serpentard laissait sortir sa colère. Harry essaya désespérément de garder le compte, mais la douleur était si aiguë que bientôt les coups se transformèrent en une masse confuse et devinrent impossible à distinguer les uns des autres.

« Tu n'apprendras donc jamais ! » Draco criait toujours, mais pour Harry cela sonnait comme si son maître se trouvait à l'autre bout d'un terrain de football. La douleur le prenait, le transportant jusqu'à son endroit préféré au monde. Son cocon mental, loin au fond de son propre esprit, où aucune pensée torturée ni aucune image terrifiante ne pouvaient l'atteindre.


	3. Bâillonné

Pain

/!\ Attention /!\

Cette fanfiction est centrée sur une relation à caractère sexuelle entre deux personnages masculins, et de plus basée sur le BDSM.

Je vous conseille donc de ne pas la lire si vous n'en avez pas l'âge ou tout simplement si vous savez que vous n'aimez pas ces thèmes.

De plus il s'agit ici d'un texte écrit par sirius in chains (oui, ça en dit beaucoup sur le genre), basé sur l'univers et les personnages créés par J. K. Rowling. Ce texte contient 5 chapitres dont j'essaierai de publier au moins un par semaine. (HUM HUM...)

* * *

CHAPITRE TROIS

Une fois que la jambe gauche d'Harry se fut engourdie, il changea de jambe d'appui avec un gémissement. Ses bras lui semblaient le tirailler au niveau des épaules. Son cou n'arrivait plus à soutenir sa tête. Chaque muscle de son corps le faisait souffrir. Et ce sans même mentionner son dos, de ses chevilles à sa nuque, tout son corps brûlait des coups sans fin de la canne de Draco.

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, Harry entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il écouta attentivement le son des pas qui vagabondaient au rez-de-chaussée pendant quelques moments. La porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit en craquant et puis se referma calmement et ces pas descendirent les escaliers. Malgré le sentiment d'agonie que cela lui causa, Harry se força à tourner la tête vers le son pour apercevoir ce qu'il y avait en réserve pour lui.

"Est-ce que je t'ai manqué pendant que j'étais parti, ma salope ?" Ronronna Draco contre les oreilles d'Harry quand il atteignit le corps fatigué, et battu. Lâchant le petit sac de shopping qu'il tenait, Draco pressa son corps entièrement vêtu contre le dos d'Harry. Il tint le garçon serré alors qu'il se contorsionnait pour échapper à la douleur venant des plaies ouvertes, ne lui laissant même pas une once de liberté. Il laissa ses ongles glisser de haut en bas sur le torse d'Harry une fois qu'il se fut calmé, la chair de poule se répandant aussitôt sur sa peau. Harry resta aussi silencieux que possible le seul son dans le sous-sol provenant de sa respiration irrégulière et des craquements qu'emmenait la croix de Saint André lorsqu'il se débattait.

Draco saisit une poignée des cheveux sombre d'Harry et tira sa tête en arrière, s'offrant ainsi accès à la bouche magnifique de sa salope. Les lèvres d'Harry s'ouvrir en un halètement et Draco en prit instantanément avantage, leurs bouches se rencontrant avec une force écrasante, et sa langue se précipitant à l'intérieur. Harry gémit de pure extase contre les lèvres de Draco, rendant le baiser avec empressement. Draco l'avait laissé seul pendant des heures, et il était excité de lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué. Il suça et joua avec le piercing qui ornait la langue de son maître, mais Draco, sentant qu'Harry essayait de prendre le contrôle, sépara promptement leurs bouches.

"Ce serait trop simple," Dit-il pour rassurer Harry dans un chuchotement rauque, laissant un dernier doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Après quoi, il s'éloigna, laissant Harry regagner sa position dans les liens un moment.

Draco examina les marques magnifiques s'étendaient de haut en bas sur le dos d'Harry, et nota aussi la marque de morsure de demi-cercle qui ornait son cou. Sa salope avait l'air si incroyable ses membres étirés dans cette forme de X, chacun des muscles tendus, sa peau luisante de sueur, ce corps parfait gâché par les mains même de Draco.

"Je t'ai acheté un cadeau," Dit calmement Draco, attrapant le sac dont il s'était délesté plus tôt. "Je pense qu'il est temps que nous nous occupions de ton petit problème de bruit, n'est-ce pas ?" S'assurant qu'Harry regardait chacun de ses mouvements, Draco sortit un bâillon magnifiquement ouvragé et le tint devant lui. "Il est gonflable," expliqua-t-il, en pointant le tuyau fait de caoutchouc qui pendait sur le devant avec une sorte ampoule noire à une extrémité. "A chaque fois que tu essayes de parler ou de crier à travers cela, je pompe –" il serra l'ampoule dans sa main deux fois "— et ça se gonfle dans ta bouche. On l'essaye, non ?"

Un regard furieux passa rapidement dans les yeux d'Harry, mais il ouvrit doucement la bouche. Draco le contourna et poussa le bâillon entre les dents d'Harry jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de sa salope fussent rougies par l'attache en cuir. Il la referma autour de la tête d'Harry, ne laissant même pas assez de mou pour passer un doigt entre la lanière et la peau. Le tuyau et l'ampoule pendaient devant.

Avec un mouvement de baguette de la part de Draco, Harry fut retourné. Il était toujours attaché serré contre la croix, mais il lui faisait maintenant face. Draco regarda les joues d'Harry se contracter et se battre contre le bâillon, essayant par tout le moyen de le retirer, mais sans succès. En tout cas il était silencieux.

"Seigneur, tu es stupéfiant…" Murmura Draco, retirant lentement les vêtements qu'il avait portés pendant ses courses. Il remarqua que les yeux d'Harry suivaient ses mouvements de très près, et que la bite de sa salope devenait dure à nouveau. Draco ne pouvait pas nier qu'il expérimentait lui-même une réaction similaire au niveau de son entrejambe.

"Bien maintenant que nous nous sommes occupés de ce petit problème…" Dit Draco en pointant le tube de caoutchouc pour insister sur ses propos.

"On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser."


	4. Frustré

Pain

! Attention !

Je vous rappelle que cette histoire est basée sur une relation BDSM pouvant être choquante, que son contenu est fortement déconseillé aux mineurs et à J. K. Rowling, qui possède les droits d'Harry Potter. De plus il s'agit là d'une traduction de sirius in chains.

Chapitre 4 : Frustré

"Quand as-tu joui pour la dernière fois, esclave, hmm ?" a demandé nonchalamment Draco à Harry alors qu'il se tenait devant le corps immobilisé, faisant courir la pulpe de ses doigts de haut en bas sur le membre tendu. "Tu t'en souviens ? Est-ce que tu y pense à chaque fois que prends mon plaisir de toi ? Réponds."

Harry laissa s'échapper un gémissement tremblant, incapable de produire quoi que ce soit semblable à un mot avec le bâillon dans la bouche. Il se souvenait clairement de la dernière fois où Draco d'avait autorisé à jouir, il y a quatre jours de cela. Il se souvenait aussi de combien de fois depuis ce moment il avait était dur, de combien de fois il avait dû avaler le sperme de Draco, et de combien de fois il avait était baisé.

Draco rit cruellement à Harry, descendant sa main pour toucher le sexe engorgé de son esclave. Harry écarquilla les yeux, il n'était pas sur le point de croire que Draco allait en fait le branler. Juste cette légère caresse des doigts de son maître faisait se dérober ses genoux. Harry ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête aller en arrière. Draco allait finalement le laisser jouir !

Mais au lieu de sentir les mains de Draco le pomper, il sentit une étrange étroitesse autour de son gland. La sensation froide du métal glissant vers la base de son pénis.

Un cockring !

Harry poussa un cri, le son était largement étouffé par le bâillon mais toujours audible pour Draco. 'Pas un putain de cockring !' pensa-t-il furieusement, il lutta à nouveau contre les position dans laquelle il était forcé de rester. Ses couilles allaient vraiment finir par exploser s'il devait endurer un autre jour de déni d'orgasme.

Draco attrapa l'ampoule pendant du bâillon d'Harry. Il secoua la tête, maintint le contact visuel avec son esclave et appuya deux fois rapidement. Harry écarquilla les yeux de panique alors que l'objet dans sa bouche grossissait avec chaque mouvement, emplissant un peu plus sa bouche et l'empêchant de parler, sa langue était pressée contre le bas de sa bouche. Harry se força à rester silencieux, ne voulant pas voir jusqu'où pouvait grossir le bâillon avant qu'il lui soit impossible de respirer.

"Stupide," dit Draco avec déception, relâchant l'ampoule. "Tu as été prévenu, salope."

Draco agita sa baguette et les bras d'Harry furent détachés et à nouveau retenus derrière son dos. Il attrapa le jeune homme quand il commença à tomber en avant, ses jambes toujours largement écartées et attachées à la croix. Le corps de Harry se collant contre le siens, leurs érections se frottant ensembles, sa tête se nichant à la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou de Draco. Il resta silencieux, blottissant son visage contre la clavicule de son maître, frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser ou même le toucher de ses mains.

Draco libéra les pieds de Harry d'un autre sort informulé et emporta le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il transplana à nouveau dans la chambre et jeta Harry sur le li. Les couvertures et les oreillers semblaient être des nuages pour le dos battu de Harry, mais Draco le rejoignit rapidement sur le lit et le remit sur son ventre en quelques secondes.

Harry dût faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne gémir en sentant un doigt glissant écarter ses fesses et explorer doucement son cul. Il n'avait pas du tout envie que Draco gonfle à nouveau le bâillon, mais oh, c'était tellement bon ! Sa respiration se bloqua de manière audible quand le doigt glissa finalement au-delà de l'anneau de muscles et plongea d'une phalange. Draco se sourit à lui-même, attrapant sa baguette sans qu'Harry ne le sache et chuchotant un sort pour faire disparaitre les marques qui coloraient son dos. Il voulait une nouvelle palette avec laquelle jouer.

Il détendit lentement le cul d'Harry jusqu'à pouvoir y faire glisser quatre doigts avec facilité. Il remarqua que les hanches de sa salope bougeaient, écrasant son érection contre le lit, mais il ne l'en empêcha pas. Le cockring s'assurerait qu'Harry ne puisse pas jouir, et s'il avait juste envie de se torturer un peu plus, ce n'est pas lui qui allait l'en empêcher.

Sans qu'Harry ne le remarque, Draco atteignit la table de chevet et attrapa un large vibromasseur spécial. Il avait une forme courbée avec un bout en forme de boule faite pour se presser contre la magnifique prostate de son esclave. Et avec chaque pression sur la télécommande du vibromasseur, il allait vrombir contre ce point magique. Mais là encore, Harry ne jouira pas.

Il appliqua un peu plus de lubrifiant sur le jouet et commença à l'insérer dans sa salope. Harry pouvait sentir ce qui allait arriver, s'élevant sur ses genoux pour donner à Draco un meilleur accès à son cul, son visage pressé contre le matelas. Il glissa doucement pour atteindre sa place, le côté plat restant à l'extérieur du corps d'Harry pour s'assurer qu'il resterait bien en place. Le corps d'Harry frissonna de plaisir mais il resta silencieux.

"Tu aimes être emplit, hein, ma salope ?" murmura Draco, tournant Harry facilement Harry pour le mettre sur son dos. Il entendit Harry étouffer un gémissement quand son poids appuya sur le vibromasseur et qu'il s'appuya un peu plus contre sa prostate. Draco sourit.

"Prêt à voir ce qu'on peut vraiment faire ?" demanda-t-il calmement, attachant ensemble les chevilles de Harry pour limiter sa marge de mouvement sur le lit. Les yeux émeraudes de Harry le fixèrent, incertains de ce qui allait venir après.

Draco pressa le bouton et le vibromasseur vint à la vie dans le profondeurs d'Harry. Pendant cinq longues secondes insoutenables il vrombit contre sa prostate, son corps se tordit de manière incontrôlable sur les couvertures. Il gémissait à travers le bâillon, incapable de s'en empêcher, le plaisir était insupportable. Son sexe se contracta sur son ventre, son dos s'arqua vers le plafond. Il devait jouir !

Le rire profond de Draco le ramena sur terre alors que le vibromasseur s'arrêtait. Une main sur son ventre le poussa à nouveau contre le matelas, son torse se soulevait rapidement suivant sa respiration lourde.

"Est-ce que ça t'amuse ?" Draco pinça ses tétons, observant le corps du jeune homme se torde à nouveau. Même ses tétons étaient trop sensibles en ce moment pour qu'on jour avec ! Ça ne s'était jamais produit avant. Il supposait qu'il allait devoir laisser le jeune homme jouir tôt ou tard où il n'y aurait plus rien de drôle à jouer avec lui.

Il attrapa l'ampoule et gonfla le bâillon une fois de plus. Harry laissa s'échapper un son étrange alors que quasiment tous les mouvements d'airs étaient bloqués. Draco saisit le nez d'Harry et le pinça, regardant les couleurs quitter le visage de l'autre homme et ces yeux magnifiques s'écarquiller de panique.

Il laissa Harry paniquer quelques instants avant d'appuyer de bouton qui permettait de relâcher l'air contenu dans le bâillon. Celui-ci se dégonfla dans sa bouche, et Draco se plaça derrière lui pour le détacher. Harry le recracha rapidement et haleta, ses yeux se fermant de soulagement.

Après que Harry eut repris son souffle, Draco occupa sa bouche en la couvrant de la sienne, l'envahissant avec sa langue. Harry, encore une fois, l'embrasse en retour, mais s'assura cette fois de ne pas tester l'autorité de Draco. Celui-ci descendit sa main et empoigna le sexe d'Harry, le faisant crier et rompre leur baiser.

"Tu ne te sens pas bien ?" le taquina Draco, maintenant le torse d'Harry d'une main tout en continuant de le caresser de l'autre. Harry gémit et cria, son corps tremblant sous les sensations douloureusement accentuées. "Tu peux parler, salope."

"Ahh, mon Dieu, c'est… C'est trop !" Harry grogna, tournant la tête et mordant un oreiller. La main de Draco ne ralentit pas.

"Oh, mon esclave, tu as encore beaucoup à expérimenter," le railla Draco, retirant la main qui le retenait pour saisir la télécommande. Il pressa le bouton, sachant que Harry allait se débattre pour libérer son sexe.

Le corps du jeune homme s'agita de convulsions folles, le plaisir était trop fort pour sa bite restreinte. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais amena Harry aux larmes.

"Arrête ça !" le supplia-t-il, son corps se recroquevillant pour protéger son sexe. "Mon Dieu, je t'en supplie, arrête ça… !"

"On s'arrête pour toi ? Très bien," Draco haussa les épaules, repoussant la télécommande. "Mais c'est mon tour maintenant."


	5. Libéré

_Chapitre 5 : Libéré_

Draco murmura un sort rapidement et les liens autour des chevilles de Harry disparurent. « Sors du lit et mets-toi à genoux, commanda Draco en sortant du lit et en pointant le sol. » Harry consentit à obéir, réticent à donner une raison à Draco d'appuyer encore sur ce bouton. Il glissa du lit en faisant attention, ses mains toujours attachées derrière son dos, et tomba instantanément à genoux, essayant désespérément d'ignorer la sensation dans son cul rempli et la pression sur son érection restreinte.

« Suce-moi. » Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de contester, présentant son sexe vraiment dur aux lèvres de Harry.

Sans hésitation, Harry creusa ses joues et prit Draco dans sa bouche. Il était très entraîné quand ça en arrivait à donner du plaisir oralement à Draco. C'était un processus en trois étapes, gravé dans son esprit. Il savait que Draco aimait quand il parcourait chaque centimètre de son sexe et de ses couilles avec sa langue pour les rendre humides, puis qu'il se concentre seulement sur le gland pendant un moment avant de finalement lui faire une gorge profonde jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne.

« Quand je viendrai… » murmura Draco à bout de souffle, ses mains s'emmêlant dans les cheveux d'Harry. « Les attaches autour de tes poignets vont se r-rompre et… Ohh, juste là… Bon garçon, Harry, bon garçon… Elles vont se rompre, et tu… Tu pourras… Tu pourras jouir. »

Harry s'étouffa sur la bite de Draco. Avant qu'il ne puisse retrouver contenance, Draco avait commencé à pousser ses hanches avec extase, et Harry était tellement occupé à essayer de ne pas avoir de haut-le-cœur en prenant toute la longueur de Draco dans sa gorge qu'il ne pouvait même pas savourer l'excitation qu'il allait enfin pouvoir jouir. Enfin !

Harry réussit à s'éloigner de son Maître, toussotant et crachotant et essayant de reprendre son souffle. Les mains de Draco attrapèrent presque immédiatement la tête d'Harry, la maintenant en place de ses deux mains enchevêtrées dans ses mèches noires, mais les trois secondes de liberté avaient été suffisantes pour Harry. Il avait arrêté de tousser et réouvert la bouche, mieux préparé cette fois aux mouvements profonds de Draco.

Draco gifla durement le visage d'Harry, le punissant pour l'erreur, mais aucun mot ne fut dit pour le réprimander. Une profonde marque rouge se développa merveilleusement sur la joue de sa salope et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que sa vision se troublait à cause de son orgasme imminent.

Harry pouvait sentir que Draco allait jouir - sa servitude l'avait rendu capable de devenir en accord avec le corps de Draco - et il recula momentanément pour essayer de le freiner, mettant fin à sa gorge profonde et tournant simplement sa langue autour du gland.

"Oh non, tu ne le feras pas !" cria Draco, ses mains serrées dans les cheveux d'Harry encore une fois, tirant brusquement sa tête en avant et faisant entrer sa bite dans sa gorge. Après deux poussées brutales, Draco se retira complètement de la bouche d'Harry, se branla et jouit.

Harry ferma les yeux alors que des giclées couvraient son visage, le sperme chaud et collant coulant sur ses joues. Draco savait que cela ferait Harry se sentir inférieur, embarrassé. Il avait raison, mais malgré tout, Harry n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que les liens autour de ses poignets avaient disparu.

Il arracha instantanément le cockring et le jeta au sol. Son propre sexe semblait être celui de quelqu'un d'autre losqu'il enveloppa ses mains autour et, tout doucement, commença à le caresser. Tout ce qui n'était pas doux devenait presque douloureux pour lui, et Harry pensa que c'était la raison pour laquelle Draco le laissait se branler lui-même.

Une fois Draco redescendu de son état post-orgasmique, il vint se mettre derrière Harry, posa un genou à terre et pressa son front contre le dos d'Harry. Celui-ci laissait s'échapper les plus doux gémissements, une véritable musique pour les oreilles de Draco, et ajouta un peu de vitesse à ses mouvements rythmés. Sa tête bascula en arrière, se reposant sur l'épaule de Draco, et Draco se pencha pour lécher un peu de son propre sperme qui maculait encore la joue d'Harry. La sensation de la langue de son Maître fut trop pour Harry, et il sentit ses couilles se resserrer. Draco avait dû le sentir aussi puisqu'il se pencha, attrapa la petite télécommande et appuya sur le bouton.

Harry cria son plaisir sous la forme du nom de Draco et le vibromasseur vrombit contre sa prostate. Et pour la première fois en quatre jours, il jouit.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" ronronna Draco à l'oreille d'Harry après lui avoir laissé quelques instants pour récupérer de son orgasme. Harry tourna la tête et ancra ses lèvres sur celles de son Maître, le remerciant physiquement plutôt que verbalement, que Draco ne nierait pas apprécier.

Il prit dans ses bras le jeune homme brun et le déposa sur le lit, grimant instantanément à ses côtés courba son corps souple. Il entoura ses bras autour de lui, se blottissant dans son cou et suçotant sa clavicule. "Tu représentes tout pour moi," chuchota-t-il, embrassant le visage couvert de sperme d'Harry.

Harry se retourna pour qu'ils soient face à face, embrassant doucement Draco sur les lèvres. "Tu es tout mon monde," répondit-il, serrant les mains de Draco entre leurs deux corps.

Draco mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Harry. "Va dormir maintenant. Au moins pour un petit moment. Maintenant que tu as joui, nous allons jouer un tout autre jeu," le taquina-t-il, retournant Harry, claquant ses fesses et retirant avec précaution le vibromasseur de lui avant de presser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que cette traduction est maintenant terminée. J'ai posté (normalement) un sondage sur mon profil pour que vous puissiez choisir le prochain texte sur lequel je travaillerais.


End file.
